epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kungfuguy27/Brandon Service DF vs Kungfuguy27 - Fifth Official Wiki Rap Tournament - Round 2
Introduction: …. Been a looooooooong time, blub. Happy to post with you again, my friend. Yes friend, happiest of occasions, most joyous of days. More like most joyous gays! The host sure will be happy, we submitted something, finally. I hope this lives up to the hype and makes everyone happy. Except for Gary Oak. More like Gayry Oak, am I right, my friend? Boy, you sure are on about gay jokes today, huh? You sure are on my dick today, huh? This intro sucks. Just like you as you suck my penis quite often. Alright, you know what. I take it back, shittiest of occasions, more heinous of days. Oh yeah? You’re a poop. :o :o :’o EPIC RAP BATTLES OF LYRICAL I DON’T FUCKING REMEMBER TOURNAMENT 5TH KUNGFUGUY27 VS. BRANDON SERVICE DF BEGIN! Kung: What are the chances?! Bran vs Fu? RNYeezus on high, eh? But this ain’t a BranFu battle fam, this shit right here is high stakes So I’m havin’ beef with sea creatures as if this shit was surf n turf “I’m perfect for mod service, promise!” *worthless, stop the circle jerk Ah yes, the three simple steps to secure a mod slot, courtesy of Bran: Step 1: Spam porn; Step 2: Get caught; Step 3: Get fucking banned Joined the service just to serve ya, this fish couldn’t make the navy Blues from being viewed a new user? Simple fix: Change the avvy Bran: That’s it? That’s all? Waited ‘till the last day, you can feel the hype extinguish So I’ll just destroy you with my mouth-- call it killer Kungilingus! You sure focus on that flow, so let’s see what’s up stream I’ll get you (rekt) in a GIF like my name was Tom Green! The only reason you made it to round two, people wanna see more of BranFu And when I’m twice the title, what does that say about you? The Canadian knows how to let a reference drop, you hoser cock! … Eh, what’s up, Google doc? Kung: You’d be dead meat by the semis, Eminem won’t go easy, cuck If one of us is Green, it’s me, and you’re the dead moose: Gettin’ fucked Dude, let’s rename BranFu: “Your shit rapping fixed by Gary’s flows” You’re useless without me, you’re Magikarp, I’m fucking Gary-dos Congrats on sticking it to Wiki’s Dragon-tatted punching bag Bars bland like bran food! Put bluntly, your rapping’s fucking bad Met a new dude to write BranFu with, he’ll be like my Mike Bettete Said rad rapper was a red snapper at the Shedd, sad news, I’ve got a new pet! Bran: I’m a CalGary resident, I’m inside you so often! My raps stay hard, but my dick is starting to soften! ‘Cause when I look at you, I just think you’re homeless, with that hairdo! But you’re a dropout basement dweller, so we know that’s not true! ‘Cause Uni dropped you harder than our series’ updating activity No job, no class, so you got your broke-ass in the military So now they’ve got a pacifistic prick, took an IRL Shaggy Show us a pic in your new uni, we’ll see Nikki’s in the army! THAT'S IT! Category:Blog posts